


In Exchange

by boll11



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ti ho amato al mattino, i nostri baci profondi e caldi,<br/>i tuoi capelli sul cuscino come una tempesta dorata e insonnolita,<br/>certo, in molti si sono amati prima di noi, so che non siamo nulla di particolare,<br/>in città e nelle foreste sorridono come te e me,<br/>ma adesso è tutta una questione di distanze ed entrambi dobbiamo provare,<br/>i tuoi occhi sono addolciti dalla tristezza.</p>
<p>Ehi, non c'è modo di dirsi addio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Exchange

_No! Cosa sono adesso non lo so_  
 _sono un uomo in cerca di sé stesso_  
 _No! Cosa sono adesso non lo so_  
 _sono solo il suono del mio passo..._  
 _E intanto il sole tra la nebbia filtra già  
_ _il giorno come sempre sarà.  
_ _(PFM -Impressioni di Settembre)_

  
Sonnecchio.  
Il dolore non mi fa fare molto altro.  
Non posso neanche rigirarmi nel letto per provare a trarre sollievo con una posizione più comoda che mi faccia stare solo un po’ meglio. Almeno un po’.  
Il tenente Hawkeye si gira ogni volta e mi fissa con quello sguardo austero che sembra dire: “Impiastro!”.  
Credo pensi che senza di lei non riuscirei mai a cavarmela.  
Probabilmente è così.  
Non mi interessa molto della mia vita se non riesco ad esser d’aiuto a quella degli altri.  
“Acciaio…”, bisbiglio a fior di labbra avvertendo il dolore concentrato come un cancro nello stomaco.  
Non so cosa sia riuscito a combinare qui dentro, certo è che fa un male d’inferno.  
Caccio un lamento flebile ed immediatamente chiudo gli occhi facendo finta di dormire.  
Riza si avvicina a me all’istante e mi deterge la fronte con una pezzetta umida.  
La frescura mi dà un secondo appena di sollievo. Non è molto.  
Poi Hawkeye torna al suo posto, rigida e attenta.  
Vorrei dirle di andare a casa ma non mi va di imbastire una discussione senza speranza… E poi a dirla tutta che lei sia qui a vegliarmi mi rassicura.  
A dirla veramente tutta ho paura come un bambino. Non voglio pensare a quello che sono diventati i miei intestini.  
Non voglio pensare a Ed. Non ho idea di dove l’hanno portato e sebbene l’abbia chiesto più volte nessuno si è curato di rispondermi.  
Eppure non riesco a non pensarci.  
Il suo sguardo immemore è l’ultima immagine che ho di lui.  
Quell’espressione mi tormenta ancor più di questa sofferenza.  
Sto per cacciar fuori un altro sospiro ma lo trattengo tra i denti.  
I sedativi cominciano a far effetto e il dolore perde come di sostanza. Un pulsare costante in sordina pronto a risvegliarsi.  
Il Tenente si volta ad osservarmi di nuovo, ed io di nuovo chiudo gli occhi ed il sorriso sfrontato di Acciaio è lì… Di tutto l’amore che abbiamo avuto l’uno per l’altro che ne è stato?  
Fluito via, con il sangue dalle mie ferite.

 

##  **_In exchange_ **

_Ci sono accadimenti che per quanto si faccia restano ancorati nel cervello ed in ogni fottuto anfratto delle proprie fottute viscere._  
 _Non passa un solo istante senza che la mente ci si soffermi anche se per pochi istanti._  
 _E quei secondi sono secondi di troppo._

“Che nottata del cazzo!”, bisbigliai a fior di labbra nell’oscurità totale della mia stanza. Immobile, sdraiato nel mio ampio letto matrimoniale per non smuovere l’ovattata essenza del mio cervello pulsante, passai e ripassai la lingua sulle labbra riarse.  
Me la sentii gonfia e densa e storsi le labbra per quel retrogusto amaro che avvertii in fondo alla gola.  
Le prime avvisaglie di nausea cercarono di convincermi a scalzarmi dal letto per correre a svuotarmi chino sul water.  
Sebbene sapessi Acciaio in salvo, al sicuro nella sua branda in caserma, non mi bastava. Troppa merda avevo mandato giù insieme all’impressione di aver fallito ancora una volta.  
Ma rimasi comunque fermo.  
Meglio i conati che il martellare ritmico di un’emicrania da sbronza colossale.  
Ringraziai mentalmente l’istintiva abitudine di oscurare la stanza in qualunque stato mi trovassi. Anche se avessi dovuto arrancare mani e piedi non mi sarei mai scordato di abbassare al massimo le tapparelle della mia camera da letto.  
Non c’è nulla di peggio della luce forte del mattino a farti sentire come fossi di gelatina dopo una bevuta.  
Non so quanto me ne rimasi sdraiato lì, a muovere solo la lingua nella cavità acidula della mia bocca, cercando di venire a patti con quel sapore orribile, ma fu certo l’intensificarsi improvviso dei conati a farmi balzare via dal letto.  
O almeno a provarci.  
Il dolore al polso sinistro fu accecante.  
Vi si aggiunse una di quelle fitte che ti spaccano la testa in due come una mela. Ero legato. Quello che ottenni fu di far scivolare giù dal letto gambe e bacino e di aumentare la tensione delle funi sui miei polsi.  
Sentivo la corda spessa sfregare contro la pelle. Annaspai coi piedi in terra e con la testa in fiamme prima di riadagiarmi tremante sul letto.  
Non mi ero potuto impedire un grugnito di dolore e sorpresa. Neanche quell’attimo di panico che contribuì assieme al mio malessere a ricoprirmi la fronte di sudore freddo.  
Raccolsi la determinazione e strinsi i denti.  
Nel silenzio totale riuscii a captare un lieve respiro, tanto che se non si prestava attenzione si sarebbe confuso coi rumori notturni.  
Eppure era lì e si ingigantiva, si ampliava, aumentando la tensione.  
Ero inerme, esposto.  
Vulnerabile.  
“Chi c’è?”, riuscii a dire con voce calma. Eppure sentivo il cuore balzarmi impazzito nel petto. Non ho mai avuto più paura di quanta ne ebbi quella volta. Un vasto fiume di terrore che mi lasciò attonito e agitato come un ragazzino.  
Quello che riuscivo a pensare in maniera coerente era che fossi chiuso in una tomba, oscura e impenetrabile.  
E che stavolta non sarei riuscito a salvarmi.

_In quei fottuti secondi sembra che il tempo vada a ritroso. Indietro, indietro, indietro come si dovesse cercare nelle sue pieghe la chiave per cambiare le cose._  
 _Se ne ha il miraggio come quando si lancia un sasso su una superficie placida e la propria immagine si deforma, ma quando l’acqua torna quieta tutto è esattamente come prima. Le cose non possono cambiare. Allora a cosa cazzo serve ripercorrerle?_

Non so quanto tempo passai ad assaggiare tra le labbra impastate quel silenzio e la mia paura che cresceva, ad ascoltare quel respiro quieto.  
So solo che la mia voce assunse un tono tremulo.  
“Chi cazzo sei?”, bisbigliai alla fine. E c’erano lacrime nella mia voce.  
Lacrime. Dannatissime, fottute, bastarde lacrime.  
“Sta’ zitto!”  
Non so se fu più il sollievo di sentire una voce o lo scoprire che quella voce fosse di Ed. Ma quel sollievo durò poco.  
“Sta’ zitto, zitto, zitto!”, urlò.  
Non lo feci.  
Era Ed, cazzo! Non potevo capire.  
“Ed, cosa succede?”  
Non ottenni alcuna risposta.  
C’era ancora nell’aria l’eco smorto delle sue grida.  
E null’altro se non il suo respiro tranquillo e mi sembrava strano che uno che aveva urlato con così tanta forza respirasse così adagio.  
Cautamente saggiai i nodi che mi bloccavano i polsi.  
Non che mi illudessi di liberarmi.  
Era stato Ed a farli e lui non era uno stupido, ma avevo bisogno di impegnare il cervello in qualcosa di pratico.  
Il fruscio dei miei movimenti sulle lenzuola lo fece ridere di un riso senza calore.  
Mi bloccai ma non dissi nulla, cercando di riordinare i miei pensieri a dispetto della testa che pulsava in maniera selvaggia, del mio stomaco che si contraeva violento e del sudore che inzuppò le lenzuola avviticchiate a me.  
Il suo divertimento mi parve durasse troppo.  
Quel riso uniforme e privo di vita mi agghiacciò.  
“Devi stare zitto, Colonnello.”, riprese Ed col tono di uno che sta dando un buon consiglio. Un consiglio d’amico.  
Un tono paternalistico che ho sempre odiato ma che scopro di usare anch’io, troppo spesso.  
Solo che allora mi parve fuori luogo.  
Acciaio era scosso ed il motivo lo conoscevo bene.  
Il perché mi tormenta ancora.

_Sono le scelte che ti fregano._  
 _In ogni istante della vita si debbono fare delle scelte e per quanto ti possa sembrare di aver optato per quella migliore, nell’esatto istante in cui la fai sai che avrai comunque qualcosa da rimpiangere._  
 _La vita è costruita sui SE._  
 _La vita è continuo rimpianto._

“Mi dispiace Ed…”, dissi. E mentre lo dissi compresi che era la cosa più idiota da dire.  
Eppure mi dispiaceva realmente. Tanto da ingurgitare due intere bottiglie di pessimo whisky nella prima bettola trovata per strada.  
Ed rise ancora come prima e mentre quei suoni freddi rimbalzavano sulle pareti, accese la luce sul comò.  
Vederlo fu ancora peggio.  
Era sbragato sulla poltrona nel suo solito modo scomposto, ma aveva indossato la mia divisa in ogni sua parte – camicia, pantaloni, giacca, persino gli stivali – e sembrava un perfido clown con la bocca spalancata in un ghigno malevolo, la treccia completamente sfatta a formare un intrico confuso e sporco.  
Eppure gli occhi rimanevano freddi.  
Dalla mia posizione supina potei a malapena scorgere i suoi abiti gettati in terra.  
“Ti sei mai chiesto quanto vali, Colonnello?” chiese dopo aver smesso improvvisamente di ridere ed io alzai gli occhi con uno sforzo dalla massa di tessuti a terra, incapace di capire come rispondere, come comportarmi.  
“Non ti sforzare.”, aggiunse sarcastico. “Ora come ora vali molto più di quanto meriti. Ora come ora mi servi.”  
Si alzò in piedi e percorse il tratto che ci separava incespicando sui pantaloni troppo lunghi, il viso mortalmente serio.  
Sarebbe stata una scena comica se non avesse avuto quegli occhi famelici.  
Avvicinò il suo viso al mio fino a quando i nostri nasi si scontrarono e mi fissò.  
Fu in quell’istante che lo stomaco cessò di funzionare e vomitai sbattendo la testa contro il suo mento e il dolore alle spalle mi prese alla sprovvista facendomi urlare.  
Lui non si mosse e quando i conati cessarono di tormentarmi non diede segno ne di disgusto, sebbene gli avessi inzaccherato la giacca che indossava, ne di comprensione.  
Nulla.  
Solo quel sorriso appena accennato.  
“Mi servi” disse come se proseguisse un discorso mai interrotto. “O meglio…” e posò la mano guantata sul mio stomaco con infinita cautela. “Mi serve questo. Il resto può andare a puttane, per quel che m’importa.”  
Allora seppi che Ed non c’era più. Non per me.

_C’è chi pensa che nella vita le parole contino poco._  
 _Agire, agire, agire._  
 _Chi è abbastanza intelligente da capire, capisca._  
 _Cazzate._  
 _Le parole sono importanti._  
 _Io e Acciaio parlavamo poco. Perlopiù si litigava. Niente di strano._  
 _Non ci siamo mai detti di amarci._  
 _Non mi sembrava così importante dirglielo, e credo che lui neanche volesse farselo dire. Palesarsi lui, meno che mai._  
 _Eppure mi sono sentito amato, a dispetto delle sue manie insopportabili e dei suoi ancor più insopportabili borbottii continui._  
 _Mi chiedo se abbia sentito la stessa cosa._  
 _Ho paura della risposta._

“Ed… cosa ti salta in mente?”, gli chiesi cercando di trattenere panico e nausea entro i limiti della ragione. La voce mi uscì fuori convincente e matura, appena un po’ tremula.  
La mano rimaneva delicatamente appoggiata sul mio stomaco che mi si contrasse ancora.  
Ancora vomitai.  
Lui non se ne accorse più di quanto se n’era accorto prima.  
Mi guardava la pancia con un vago sorriso da mentecatto ed intanto bisbigliava il nome del fratello come se fosse lì e solo lui potesse vederlo.  
“Non preoccuparti”, sussurrava ancora. “Starai di nuovo bene…”  
Lo scatto con cui si issò sul letto e mi si accovacciò sopra la pancia cingendomi i fianchi con le gambe mi fece sussultare.  
Repressi un altro conato e mi trovai a fissare inebetito le macchie di vomito sulla camicia che indossava Ed.  
Era una delle mie preferite.  
“Non verranno mai via”, pensai stupidamente.  
“Sei lurido”, mi disse a denti stretti come se mi guardasse veramente per la prima volta.  
Si sporse oltre il materasso e raggiunse la macchia scura del suo cappotto.  
Nel farlo la sua gamba metallica mi premette sul fianco con forza facendomi gemere.  
Il modo in cui mi ripulì fu quasi rabbioso se non avesse avuto stampata sul viso un’espressione di calma innaturale.  
“Cosa vuoi fare?”, gli chiesi ancora in un sibilo pietoso.  
“Mi riprendo Al”, rispose secco continuando a sfregare la stoffa sulla mia pelle con concentrata attenzione. “Tu me l’hai preso, tu me lo ridarai. A qualsiasi costo.”  
Ci fu un lungo silenzio col sottofondo di quel fruscio quieto, prima che mi battesse le dita metalliche dell’Automail sullo stomaco in un gesto affettuoso.  
“Lo accoglierai dentro di te. Forse allora smetterò di odiarti.” Alzò lo sguardo sul mio viso con un sorrisetto maligno a piegargli le labbra.  
“C’è un problema non da poco, però. Non ho mai avuto meno voglia di te come in questo momento. Ho il cazzo talmente moscio che ci vorrebbe un miracolo… Qualche suggerimento, Colonnello?”

_Mai stato geloso._  
 _Sono assolutamente incapace di esserlo._  
 _Mai avuto spasmi irrazionali verso atteggiamenti ambigui._  
 _Ma… Il modo in cui un giorno ho visto Ed guardare una vecchia foto di Al…_  
 _Ecco, allora forse quella fitta che provai fu quanto di più vicino a un moto di gelosia io abbia mai avuto._  
 _Ma fu talmente veloce, come una puntura d’ape, che non gli ho mai dato peso._  
 _L’avessi fatto, avrei intuito che per quanto mi amasse, il fratello sarebbe stato sempre al primo posto per ogni cosa._  
  
  
“Ascolta, Ed…”, cominciai con voce pacata a dispetto dell’ansia che mi prese alle sue parole.Ed mi guardò tranquillo senza traccia del ghigno sardonico di poco prima. Rimase in attesa con aria interrogativa ed io, confortato dal suo atteggiamento bendisposto imbastii un discorso sensato e maturo volto a farlo ragionare.Non ricordo le parole esatte. Ero spinto dalla paura e dal bisogno di riportare Ed su solidi binari. Probabilmente gli ricordai il fallimento della trasmutazione umana, di come già avessero tentato e fallito, di come fosse risultato tutto inutile, che i morti restano tali qualsiasi cosa si faccia…  
Lui annuiva ai punti giusti. Sembrava capire.  
Cominciai a credere di averla scampata. Quando lo vidi sguainare la lama, sussultai ma non smisi di parlare. Balbettando rimarcai ogni punto mentre lui prese a scucire la sua giacca, cominciando dalle maniche, tranquillo e rilassato.  
Quando la prima manica fu divisa in due mi fermai:  
“Cosa stai facendo?”, chiesi.  
“Non curartene”, rispose senza alzare gli occhi su di me, ma continuando il lavoro. “Mi piace sentirti parlare… Lo fai così bene!”  
Proseguii a stento, sconcertato.  
Il cappotto era quasi diviso in due quando tacqui stremato.  
“Quello che dici è ragionevole, Roy”, disse con una nota divertita nella voce.  
Recise gli ultimi punti e con uno scatto repentino mi infilò la stoffa sopra la testa.  
“Hai ago e filo?”, mi chiese. Quindi senza attendere una mia risposta proseguì: “L’ultima volta li tenevi nel primo cassetto del comò…”.  
Lo sentii alzarsi e probabilmente incespicare nei pantaloni troppo lunghi. Non lo vidi. La massa di tessuto mi avvolgeva completamente la testa.  
Dopo un po’ me lo sentii di nuovo addosso, il peso a gravarmi sulle cosce.  
Con precisi strattoni mi accomodò la stoffa sulle braccia nude permettendomi di vedere di nuovo.  
Aveva un espressione cupa e concentrata mentre mi ricuciva addosso le maniche, incurante di unire insieme alla stoffa lembi di pelle.  
Le lacrime scesero contro il mio volere fredde ed esauste, ma non cacciai un lamento.  
Nel silenzio che seguì c’erano solo i miei respiri pesanti e il frusciare della stoffa a riempire la paura che mi pulsava nella gola contratta.  
Vedevo le dita bianche di Ed macchiate di sangue mentre faceva scorrere l’ago e il malessere tornò a infiammare l’esofago.  
Ed mi chiuse la bocca con la mano d’acciaio. Gli occhi erano ridotti a due fessure ostili. Non riuscii a tenere lo sguardo e lo fissai sulle cuciture allentate dei miei guanti dai quali intravedevo il grigio del metallo.  
“Se vomiti di nuovo, giuro che ti ammazzo…”, mi sibilò furioso. Prese un lungo respiro, diede gli ultimi punti lungo il fianco e mi strattonò la veste fino ad accomodarla lungo le cosce, ridicolmente attillata. Nel farlo dovette inarcarmi di peso la schiena e la pressione sulle spalle aumentò fin quasi a farmi svenire dal dolore.  
Poi stette a guardarmi mentre trattenevo i conati.  
Non dubitai un secondo delle sue parole.  
Mi avrebbe ammazzato, ne ero certo.  
“Perché rovinare un lavoro così ben fatto?”, disse poi sorridendo accomodante. “Ora, torniamo a noi! Qualche suggerimento per la mia mancata erezione?”.

_Fu questione di secondi. Forse meno._  
 _Ebbi tra le mani due vite, quella del ragazzo che amavo e quella del ragazzo che amava Ed._  
 _Nessuna scelta sarebbe stata la migliore._  
 _Nessuna possibilità di ragionare._  
 _Ma anche se ci fosse stata non credo che avrei potuto fare altrimenti._  
 _Ero comunque perduto._

“Posso prendertelo in bocca…”, dissi allora in un bisbiglio.  
A quel punto ero spinto solo dalla disperazione. Non credo che avrei continuato se non avessi avuto i pensieri totalmente annebbiati dal terrore. Ed non era uno stupido, però lo feci comunque, con la bocca secca e un sorriso idiota sul viso. “Posso farlo, se mi liberi le mani…”  
Lo vidi annuire serio serio.  
“Sì, è sicuramente la soluzione migliore”, disse continuando a muovere il capo su e giù in movimenti lenti e accurati.  
“Ecco… Allora liberami, dai!”, aggiunsi cercando di frenare l’ansia che mi premeva la gola.  
Mi sembrò d’impazzire quando gli vidi fiorire sul volto un sorriso scaltro che sfociò in una risata piena, divertita.  
Gli occhi rimanevano freddi sebbene fossero pieni di lacrime d’ilarità.  
Smise poi come aveva cominciato.  
Sentivo solo il rumore frenetico del cuore rimbombarmi nelle orecchie e il sudore colarmi fastidioso lungo le palpebre.  
“Sarò pazzo ma non certo stupido, Colonnello”, mi disse mentre si sbottonava i pantaloni.  
Un gesto inutile visto che avrebbe potuto lasciarli scivolare lungo le cosce tanto erano larghi. Quando fece uscire il sesso dagli slip – un paio dei miei, notai – si tenne con una mano la cintura per impedire che gli calassero davvero.  
Non riuscii a capire il perché, ma sembrava di fondamentale importanza per lui abusare di me con indosso la mia divisa. Se ci fosse stata qualche implicazione psicologica non lo so e non penso che m’importasse.  
Non me ne frega un cazzo neanche ora.  
Se era per fare un torto a me, non ebbe molto effetto.  
Non pensavo alla mia divisa irrimediabilmente rovinata quando me lo ficcò in bocca con violenza.  
Ogni mio pensiero era concentrato nell’evitare di rimettere ancora, altrimenti m’avrebbe ucciso.  
Avrei rovinato il suo capolavoro.  
Lo sentii gemere di dolore quando il sesso molle si scontrò contro i miei denti. Istantaneamente aprii la bocca e adattai le labbra a quel profilo conosciuto. Chiusi gli occhi e mi lasciai sviare i pensieri dal suo odore familiare e dal bene che nonostante tutto gli volevo.  
Ci misi impegno, passione.  
Ci misi amore come tante altre volte.  
E la mia paura e ogni stilla di rassegnazione.  
Funzionò.  
Sia per lui che per me.  
Smise di spingere con ferocia.  
Divenne il rito che voleva. Qualcosa di sacro e necessario. Qualcosa che gli dovevo.  
Quanto a me, beh, non vomitai.  
Fu davvero un miracolo.

_Quando ho deciso avevo in mente quell’unico pensiero: “È solo un’armatura… L’immagine sbiadita di un bimbo grassoccio con un sorriso idiota…”_  
 _Ancora adesso quel pensiero mi tormenta come un tarlo._  
 _Ma non serve essere ipocrita._  
 _Forse con gli altri può essere utile, ma mentire a se stessi è sciocco._  
 _Credere nella menzogna, patologico._

Poi Ed si bloccò.  
Affondato profondamente nella mia bocca, tanto che mi agitai convulso per la mancanza d’aria e l’irrefrenabile istinto di rimettere anche l’anima, si fermò guardarmi con una ruga perplessa incisa nella fronte.  
Non riuscii a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo sebbene continuassi ad agitarmi sempre più sfinito.  
“Mi dispiace…”, soffiò fuori in un sospiro sofferente. “Mi dispiace davvero, Roy.”  
Mi spaventò perché non gli riconobbi voce e intenti.  
“E’ veramente pazzo”, pensai frenetico. “Non posso fare nulla…”  
Si sfilò dalla mia bocca con lentezza e rimase a guardarmi annaspare e tossire senza dire più una parola, la mano dolcemente posata sul mio stomaco, calda e stranamente confortante..  
Attraverso le palpebre semichiuse lo vidi mormorare a fior di labbra, senza suono.  
Non provai più a parlare. Anche quando mi tornò il respiro.  
Non aveva senso.  
“Va tutto bene…” disse.  
Poi mi sollevò le cosce per privarmi degli slip.  
Strinsi i denti mentre sentivo le corde riuscire finalmente a lacerare la carne lungo i polsi.  
Vidi Ed gettare le mutande in terra e poi sfilarsi i guanti uno alla volta con i denti, per non smettere di accarezzarmi il ventre con reverente attenzione.  
Quando mi riadagiò il bacino tentai di spingere con i piedi per alleggerire la pressione sulle spalle e i polsi.  
Non me lo permise.  
Bastò una sua occhiata per capire che ogni mio movimento indipendente non sarebbe stato tollerato.  
Ero il suo contenitore.  
Sacro ed immobile.  
Strinsi la mascella e lasciai che mi sollevasse nuovamente il bacino e mi spingesse le gambe sulle sue spalle.  
Non potei trattenere le lacrime per quanto cercassi in tutti i modi, masticando con ferocia la lingua tra i denti, aggiungendo il sapore del sangue allo sgradevole miscuglio che mi sentivo in bocca.  
“Sta’ fermo, Colonnello…” mi intimò con un sibilo metallico, sebbene mi sembrasse di non fare il minimo movimento.  
Quando fu soddisfatto della posizione lo sentii inspirare ed espirare, poi lo vidi poggiare sul ventre entrambi i palmi bene aperti e la sensazione alterna del freddo metallo e del caldo della carne mi terrorizzò.  
Il sesso teso e lucido premeva contro di me e faticai a trattenere il conato per quello che tutto ciò implicava.  
Avremmo perso, entrambi.  
Lo sapevo e lo sapeva anche lui.  
“Non farlo!”, lo pregai sputando fuori sangue e saliva.  
Sollevò il viso a guardarmi e ancora lo sentii bisbigliare: “Mi dispiace, Roy.”  
Chiuse gli occhi con determinazione e mentre affondava in me, lo strazio che mi colpì alle viscere fu tanto accecante che persi i sensi.

_Hey that's no way to say goodbye_

Non li persi a lungo.  
Dio non fu così clemente.  
A Ed non sarebbe importato di avermi sveglio e vigile. Il suo non era bisogno di sesso.  
Ma mi svegliai, mentre entrava e usciva da me a ritmo serrato, disperato.  
Il dolore mi fece urlare e gemere come un ragazzino ad ogni affondo.  
E piangere.  
Non ho mai pianto così tanto in vita mia. Col viso inondato di lacrime il volto concentrato di Ed sembrava un miraggio sfocato e impalpabile.  
Non seguì un ritmo costante o in crescendo col piacere.  
Credo che neanche ne provasse eccessivamente, perché durò un tempo infinito.  
A volte pompava come un indiavolato, facendomi urlare come un ossesso fino ad avere la voce roca per poi muoversi quasi dolcemente, riverente e accorto, asciugandomi le lacrime in un modo che mi fece stringere il cuore nonostante il dolore che mi annichiliva.  
Perché in quel modo era anche peggio.  
In quel modo si riaccendeva l’agghiacciante consapevolezza di quello che avevo perso.  
Alla fine, quando il suo seme esplose in me, sentii le sue dita artigliarmi il ventre teso - un piccolo dolore in una marea infuocata - e bisbigliare, con gli occhi chiusi in una smorfia sofferta.  
“In cambio avrai tutto quello che posseggo…”, lo udii a malapena. “Non voglio più ricordare…”.  
Poi aprì gli occhi e mi guardò.  
Il suo bisbiglio fu perfettamente udibile, prima di adagiarsi su di me come svuotato.  
Avvertii la carezza sfinita della sua mano lungo il fianco e poi più nulla.  
Solo il suo peso leggero su di me, quel dolore inumano, accecante, nel ventre.  
E nel petto.

_Non sono riuscito a trattenere un gemito, questa volta._  
 _Hawkeye è accanto a me in un secondo, la sua mano fresca sulla fronte._  
 _Non ho più voglia di far finta di dormire._  
 _Non serve._  
 _“Dov’è Ed?”, le chiedo con urgenza._  
 _Posso scorgermi piccolo e febbrile nel riflesso dell’iride._  
 _Non mi piace quello che vedo._  
 _Chiudo gli occhi e attendo una risposta._  
 _“Al sicuro”, mi risponde con quella sua voce pratica._  
 _E non so perché, ma mi sento improvvisamente più leggero._  
 _“Ovunque sia, è un bel posto per raggiungerlo”, sussurro._

Sempre più spesso cerco nel suo sguardo remoto qualcosa che mi aiuti a risvegliarlo.  
Il fatto che non trovi nulla non mi fa smettere di provare.

  
_Hey that's no way to say goodbye_  
 _I loved you in the morning, our kisses deep and warm,_  
 _your hair upon the pillow like a sleepy golden storm,_  
 _yes, many loved before us, I know that we are not new,_  
 _in city and in forest they smiled like me and you,_  
 _but now it's come to distances and both of us must try,_  
 _your eyes are soft with sorrow,_  
 _Hey, that's no way to say goodbye._  
 **_(Leonard Cohen - Hey, That's No Way to Say Goodbye)_ **

  
Per quanto mi sforzi non c’è memoria di Ed che prevalga sulle altre.  
Non si può semplificare la nostra storia a un solo piacevole ricordo o a una delle nostre liti furibonde.  
Ed è come un buon whisky invecchiato.  
Se lo centellini seduto in poltrona lo avverti come un calore che ti invade lo stomaco e le ossa, lento e armonico.  
Se lo butti giù di colpo ti incendia la gola e ti toglie il respiro.  
Ma dopo il primo bicchiere il risultato è lo stesso.  
Euforia, piacevolezza e un pacato, sotterraneo malessere.  
Non so rinunciare a lui.

Ancora adesso non so a chi confessò quel “Ti amo”.  
Voglio illudermi che a dispetto di tutto il suo ultimo pensiero coerente fu per me.


End file.
